total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Sun
Knights of the Sun (known in South Africa as Arnason World Order) is a professional wrestling stable that competes in European Empire Wrestling Association. The leader is Bruno Arnason, and has other members such as Lewis Vassell and Brian Barrows. It's the top heel stable of the company. History Feud with Team Brittannia and appearing on occasions (2014-15) The stable first appeared as a stable at the Saturday Storm's July 5th, 2014 episode, when all the members came to help La Avispa II, when he was attacked by someone similar to him. At the Open Fight Night's July 9th, 2014 episode, Bruno Arnason watched from the announcers table, Lewis Vassell suffering a defeat to Ashton Fiolek, to his shock. Their next appearance was in an 8-man tag team match with Arnason, Vassell, Jordache and Barrows, where they lost to Team Brittannia via disqualification, on July 23rd, 2014, at EEWA Open Fight Night. Feud with EEWA and domination of the promotion (2015-16) After a year and four months of having a cold war with Team Brittannia, the Knights of the Sun finally showed their allegiance. At Open Fight Night, on October 28th, at Open Fight Night, they proceeded to attack different wrestlers. Arnason and Jordache attacked the Brazier Brothers, Vassell and Jordan attacked La Avispa. Barrows, with the rest of the group, attacked Shane Ryan and Ryan Westberg. Bruno Arnason became the number one contender for the EEWA World Heavyweight Championship, Alex Jordache for the EEWA Royal's Cup, The Thrillers for the EEWA Tag Team Championship and Brian Barrows for the EEWA European Championship at Kingdom Birth (2015). At Kingdom Birth, on November 29th, all the members won their title matches: The Thrillers defeated The Avispas to win the tag titles. After the match, all the five members of the stable attacked The Avispas. Brian Barrows won the European title by defeating Ryan Westberg. Alex Jordache defeated Road Rage Britain to win the Royal's Cup. Bruno Arnason won the World title by defeating Shane Ryan. Arnason attacked Shane post-match. Then, the other four members of the stable attacked Shane, as well. Ryan Westberg came for the save, but he was brutally attacked. Just like Brit Brawler and Road Rage Britain. The latter had his legs broken (kayfabe) by Vassell and Jordan after throwing steel steps on his legs. At Open Fight Night, on December 2th, Arnason cut the following promo: "People are still asking us: "Why did you guys do that? And if you wanted to do that, why you guys took so long?" Is it that hard to understand? We took this long to study the wrestlers from EEWA. After this long and detailed research, that took 15 months, to find each strong aspects and weaknesses of every wrestler, I finally realized that we should start a real war in this company. And, my god, we started well! We have all belts! This goes to every EEWA wrestler: If you want to have a war with us, bring your very best to try, just try to beat us, because not only we will cripple every single wrestler of this company, we already know your weaknesses, and we will exploit these weaknesses to the ground. Step in our block and we'll show you how you'll pay for challenging us!" Members Bruno Arnason - the leader Lewis Vassell Mark Jordan La Avispa II (former member) Black Avispa (former member) Alex Jordache Brian Barrows Christian Abraham - honorary member Championships and accomplishments EEWA World Heavyweight Championship - 3 times (Bruno Arnason won 2 times and Alex Jordache won once) EEWA European Championship - 3 times (Bruno Arnason, Alex Jordache and Brian Barrows won 1 time each) EEWA Tag Team championship - 4 times (The Avispas won twice, while they were members of the stable, The Most Valuables and The Thrillers won 1 time each) EEWA Royal's Cup - 5 times (Bruno Arnason, Alex Jordache, Mark Jordan, Lewis Vassell and Brian Barrows were champions 1 time each) Category:Professional wrestling stables